


Need

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Kameron haven't seen each other in too long.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kamjie or Kanjie?

Kameron sighed as she looked at her phone. It was midnight and Vanessa still wasn't home. She knew Vanessa was working but damn, she didn't have to work this hard. Sure they had nice things and lived in a beautiful house, but Kameron would much rather have her wife be with her more. 

By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, Kameron nearly jumped out of bed when she heard the door open.

"Kam, you awake?" Kameron ran downstairs and hugged Vanessa tightly.

"Girl you actin like you ain't seen me in a year." Kameron frowned as they walked back upstairs.

"It feels like it, you're never here." Vanessa caressed Kameron's cheek and softly kissed her.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." Kameron coyly smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Make it up to me?" Vanessa smirked.

"Aight, whatchu wanna do?" Kameron brought her finger up to her chin in a mock thinking face.

"Movie night?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking something more fun." Kameron scoffed.

"What could be more fun than popping popcorn and watching a horror movie?" Vanessa laughed and shook her head.

"Fine, fine." 

-

Vanessa was curled up against Kameron while they watched the movie, closing her eyes and holding Kameron tighter when a jump care popped up on the screen. The movie was hazy, until somehow, like in all cheesy horror movies, there was a sex scene. But, this time, it was two girls. Vanessa's attention was hyper focused on the perky breasts, the smooth skin, the long legs. She felt bad for looking at these girls when her wife was right next to her but when she looked over, she saw Kameron's chest falling and rising quickly as she focused on the scene. Vanessa licked her lips and ran her hand up and down Kameron's thigh, and Kameron guided her hand in between her legs.

"Not so fast." Vanessa's voice was low and quiet with lust. She wanted to tease Kameron, get her all worked up before she even does anything. Vanessa leaned over and slowly kissed Kameron and ran her hand over Kameron's bare stomach, tracing her fingers along her ribs. She dipped her finger under Kameron's panties, rubbing around just where she so desperately needed to be touched. Vanessa pulled her fingers out and took Kameron's bra off, revealing her perfect, large breasts. Vanessa played with her nipples, twisting and pulling on them, making Kameron shudder with arousal. 

Vanessa resumed kissing her and made her way down to her throat, sucking and biting until the skin turned turned burgundy and deep purple. Satisfied, Vanessa went lower and sucked and kissed Kameron's nipples and massaged her other breast. She kissed down her chest and stomach and the inside of her thighs before she got down to in between her legs. Vanessa stared at Kameron's soaking wet panties and she could almost taste her. She grabbed the sides of her panties and yanked them down, not being able to wait to see her wife's glistening pussy. Vanessa gently played with Kameron's clit and she moaned loudly, her body was desperate for the attention Vanessa was giving her. Vanessa slid two fingers into Kameron easily and when she pulled them out, they were completely wet. 

Kameron pressed her lips together, trying not to moan as Vanessa slid three fingers in this time.

"So fucking pretty baby, you like this?" Vanessa's voice was rough and she was breathing heavily, her own swollen clit heavy in her thong.

"Y-yes." Kameron was nearly breathless and her mind was foggy, completely taken over by lust and pleasure. Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulders and went down on Kameron, rolling her clit around with her tongue. Kameron grabbed Vanessa's hair, urging her to go faster. Kameron's eyes were closed shut as Vanessa worked her tongue, licking her folds, delving into her, swirling her tongue around her clit. Kameron opened her eyes to find Vanessa touching herself, panties shoved to the side. Subtle moans escaped Vanessa's lips and the vibration just felt even made Kameron even wetter. Vanessa knew Kameron was close so she pushed her fingers into her harder and faster, rapidly moving her tongue up and down on her clit. Tightening her grip in Vanessa's hair, Kameron came, screaming as her orgasm took her over.

"O-oh fuck, Vanessa!" Vanessa's movements faltered as her own orgasm washed over her body, short breaths and small moans coming from the smaller girl. Vanessa wiped her fingers on Kameron's thighs and plopped down onto the bed next to her.

"I haven't came that hard in... fuck I don't even know." A look of sadness flashed on Vanessa's face but she smiled.

"I'll start working less, then we can be together more. That sound good?" Kameron nodded and rolled over to kiss Vanessa.

"JESUS!" They forgot the movie was still on, and Vanessa happened to look at the screen right when a jump scare came on. Kameron laughed and pulled Vanessa into her arms, never wanting to let go.


End file.
